


Business at the Tower

by TheLuckyLady13



Series: Spidey’s Business [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Field Trip, Gen, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, SI adopts Peter as their own, cause I'm in love with the trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyLady13/pseuds/TheLuckyLady13
Summary: Peter Parker is now the CEO in training for Stark Industries. That means that a field trip there will be a breeze, right? Wrong.Sequel to This is Spider Business





	Business at the Tower

It was a calm Monday for Peter when it happened. He had gotten up on time for once. He made his bus. He was even able to avoid Flash at lunch. He walked into his last class of the day with a smile on his face. Nothing could go wrong.

Then it did.

“Alright class, please put your phones away. I have a special announcement; I have been lucky enough to have been selected for a very special field trip. This class will spend Friday at—drumroll please— Stark Tower” announced Mr. Harrington.

The quiet of the classroom broke a multitude of conversations. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, so everyone was excited. Everyone, that is, except our beloved spider boy.

Peter was in a state of shock; his class would be taking a trip to his work in less than a week. This was going to be a disaster! His class only knew that he had an internship, if they believed that much, not that he was the freakin’ CEO in training! 

Flash turned to Peter with a smirk plastered on his face, “So, penis, you gonna come clean now or do we have to wait for Friday to make everyone see that you’re a phony.”

Seeing Flash’s expression only furthered Peter’s belief that he was undeniably screwed, but Flash took his expression as confirmation that he was right and turned away before Pete had a chance to reply.

Friday was going to be amazing. Maybe May will let me skip? With that hopefully thought Peter made his way through a short patrol and then back to his apartment.  
—-  
May would not let him skip. In fact, to make sure that he couldn’t “lose” the slip she gave it to a much too enthusiastic Ned to give to the teacher. 

Ned knew about Peter’s plight and was entirely unsympathetic. 

‘Oh well,’ thought Peter, ‘I can just beg the other employees to act like I’m a normal intern. That will work right? I’ve just got to make sure that Mr. Stark doesn’t find out about the trip. He’ll try something for sure.’ 

Planning a prank filled retribution for Ned and May’s lack of sympathy, Peter made his way to the main lobby of the tower. “Hey, Ghost Lady? What’s my schedule look like this week?” 

“Hello, Peter, this week you have a small project for R&D, but, otherwise, you have “Peter time” scheduled for each department. Mr. Stark sends his *cough*insincere*cough* apologizes but he can’t do any training for a few days.” Friday replied warmly to the gangly, young teen.

“I figured that he would reschedule, I saw the avengers on the news. Mr. Stark seemed a bit beat up is he alright?” Peter asked, scared for his idol’s health.

“Boss is fine, Mrs. Potts was simply unhappy with all the stress he has been under and his lack of sleep so she’s making him take a forced break.” Peter could swear he heard a smile in the robot’s voice. “In the meantime, Mrs. Potts asked that you keep the company from blowing up. She said that you know what to do, but if it gets to be too much then you can contact them.”

“Thanks, Fri! Mr. Stark is such a hypocrite! The other day he was scolding me for how little sleep I get but he’s worse than I ever plan to be.” Peter’s continued rant lead him to the R&D department and Pete opened the door just as he finished with “... I know that the guy is now my mentor or something and I’ve worshipped the man since I was a kid, but he keeps on pulling these dad moments, it’s getting weird.”

Peter heard the masculine voice of his boss, Aiden Miller, as he slipped into the main room. “Well, the big boss might quit if you weren’t so cute, but, alas, you’re doomed to forever be the little brother of the building.” Aiden grinned at the pout that appeared on Peter’s face. “Oh, yeah, do that. The pout makes you look so mature.”

Peter quickly fixed his face (as much as possible with his massive blush) before replying, “Well, Mr. Miller, this baby-faced-wonder has a question for you.”

“What do you need Pete?”

“Well, this Friday my class is coming on the field trip and half of them don’t even believe I work here, let alone my special work, so I was hoping you could get the guys to treat me like a normal intern that day and not mention the whole CEO in training thing?”

Seeing how uncomfortable Peter was about this Aiden was quick to offer his assurances that he would talk to everyone. Relived, Peter finished up his project for the day quickly and moved onto his second task.

Peter went on from the R&D department and in each if the departments he knew would be part of the trip he explained again. By Thursday evening Peter had warned all the necessary staff and was pretty sure he had remained off Mr. Stark’s radar, as far as the trip was concerned. He was as ready as possible for whatever came his way so Peter went back to his apartment to get a fitful night’s rest.  
—-  
“Alright class,” Mr. Harrington exclaimed, “in just a couple blocks we will be at the entrance to Stark Tower, so be ready to get off quickly. We need to make the most of the time we have here, so don’t forget the rules and try to stay out of trouble.”

Peter tuned his teacher out as they continued towards his work. As peaceful as he seemed, Peter knew that something was going to go wrong today. He didn’t need his spidey sense for this, he felt it in his bones.

Going into the building Peter felt his senses spike but forced himself to do nothing. Flash slammed into his side, sending him to the ground. Peter simply picked himself up and cursed his Parker luck.  
—-  
Inside Emily Dickinson saw the confrontation and hurried along to tell everyone to be on the lookout; bullies were not welcome here.

Her grin took an almost feral look that cleared her path to the elevator quite nicely. If Pete wasn’t going to tell anyone he was being bullied then they couldn’t be responsible for their reactions to said twerp.  
—-  
Peter felt the tour was going pretty well… The interns were only glaring at Flash so far and Peter thought that he might get through the tour before their plans of retribution came together. Flash couldn’t do too much in front of everybody, so he was down to his stupid names and paper balls he could throw at Peter; the employees (aka- his friends) weren’t calling excess attention to him; even Friday didn’t give him away as he passed through security.

He should have known something was coming.

They had reached the R&D labs and were in the middle of a demonstration when it happened. Flash was off to the side, pouting over the fact that it seemed that Peter really did have an internship at the tower, he decided kicking the wall to let out his frustration was a great course of action for some reason and turned to do so, only to bump into someone carrying a highly volatile project that began to hiss and smoke. The lab around them descended into chaos. 

None of the active interns knew what to do about this particular project, they were just incharge of transporting it to a different lab space. The sparks coming off the machine were getting close to some of the students who ran away, making scientists weave through their craziness. Someone knocked into a table and spilled a beaker and that caught on fire right in front of the door. Peter had had enough.

“Quiet!” He yelled. Everyone looked at the normally soft-spoken teen in shock. “Maxwell, Laura,” he called to two of the interns “grab the extinguisher and fire blankets from the cabinet. Sadie, Kim, guide the students to that corner, and calm them down! Wyatt, go get Mr. Miller. Now everyone!”

The class watched, flabbergasted as Peter doled out orders with confidence and was immediately obeyed. This was not the shy kid they knew, this was a leader. 

Mr. Miller came in a took control of the situation and everything was quickly resolved and the department head went back to his office, not wanting to be a part of what was about to happen.

Peter turned to his fellow employees, ignoring his class for the moment, and put on his best disappointed face, which was pretty darn good if you asked him. The staff squirmed under his gaze and he started talking low and gentle. 

“Seriously, guys, that was how you reacted in the face of a problem, we’re supposed to be the brightest minds out there, but you just freaked out.” 

From the corner, the class waited for the older employees start yelling at the young teen for talking in such a way, instead, they were surprised to see everyone simply avoiding Peter’s gaze. 

“Just tell me if we need to do another accident training, and I’m sure we can make it happen, but you need to know how to handle it, especially because there is a group here that hasn’t been taught how to handle this sort of thing.” He gestured to his class. “I know you are all good at what you do, but we need to remember to work as a team especially when things aren’t working out.” Now that he had said what needed to be said, Peter started cracking up, drawing slightly confused smiles out of his fellow workers. “You should have seen your faces though. It was hilarious. You were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and it was only a little fire.” At this point peter had doubled over laughing to let out his tension. 

Drying his eyes, Peter righted himself and walked to stand in front of his class. His lips quirked into a smirk. 

“I assume you have questions.” He held himself how Pepper had been coaching him, with the confidence of a CEO in training. 

“What the actual heck, Penis? What is going on?” Flash cried out, earning him dirty looks from most of the room and a chuckle from Peter.

“I suppose I should reintroduce myself and we’ll see if it clears anything up for you, okay?” His class was obviously confused but nodded along, much to the amusement of the stark crew. “Okay then! Hi, I’m Peter Benjamin Parker, at school you either know me as Peter, Pete, Parker, or Penis.” He pauses to roll his eyes. “Here I’m just Peter.”

“No,” one of the gathered interns points out, “you’re also little Petey.” That earns a few laughs.

“Little brother.”

“The baby-faced wonder”

“Genius boy”

“Sweet cheeks”

“Mini Stark”

“Stark Jr.”

“Ghost boy”

“Mr. Impossible”

“The Kid”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter stopped them before they got to the REALLY embarrassing ones, “I think they get it, get back to work, see you guys later.” The employees dispersed and Peter turned back to his astonished class, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by an all too familiar voice from the doorway. 

“Don’t forget CEO in training.” With that remark Tony strolled in and laid an arm across Peter’s shoulders, ignoring the glare coming from the boy. “Hey, kiddo, these your friends?”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter wined cutely, “I didn’t want them to know.”

“Well, too late now.” Peter responded with a pout, but brightened and brought Ned and MJ forward. 

“Mr. Stark, I’d like you to meet my best friends Ned and MJ.”

“Nice to meet you, Ned, MJ, Peter talks about you a lot.” He says while ruffling Peter’s hair and receiving a grin in return.

A nod is the only recognition MJ gives before she goes back to sketching Flash’s face in her distress journal.

Ned is a bit more open in his reaction but no wordier. He sputters looking from Peter to Tony repeatedly until his eyes roll back in a faint. Thankfully, Peter knew his friend and had a chair ready to catch him in.

Turning to Tony he says, “Thanks, I think you just finished like half his bucket list with that one sentence.” Tony just rolled his eyes with a small smile.

“Anyway,” Tony turned to the class with a devilish grin, “since Petey-Pie here won’t brag about his own achievements I guess I will for him.” 

“Come on, Mr. Stark.” Peter tried to reason but was met with absolutely no remorse.

“Peter Parker here is the CEO in training and heir to Stark Industries. In the four months Peter has been working for us he has designed, took part in, or helped with over a thousand different projects and has multiple honorary degrees from doing so. He worked his way up, gaining the respect of everyone he encountered and then gained the attention of Ms. Potts and I. By then Peter was taking an active leadership role in every department we have so we snagged him out of intern status. He now helps with projects when he isn’t receiving one-on-one training from us big wigs… oh, and takes care of the company while we are unavailable.”

To put it simply, the class was shook.

Peter quickly cut in, glowing red from all of Tony’s praise. “Please remember that you all signed none disclosure agreements before coming on this tour, because, believe it or not, I want a normal life until we are ready to announce this.”

Flash, finally coming out the shocked state that came with Tony’s first words, started to sputter. “B-b-but you-you were lying!”

The interns still listening in chuckled at the thought, Peter was incredibly honest (unless it came to a certain spider, but they don’t know that). Peter merely raised an eyebrow before stating the obvious, “Flash, if it wasn’t for your taunting, no one besides my friends would know about my internship, let alone care. I never talk about it unless I’m asked, and even then, I say as little as possible. You can’t blame me for failing to correct your own misunderstanding.”

While Flash sputters some more Tony cuts in again. "I came down to embarrass Peter, but it looks like things went to crap just fine without me, so I think this is the perfect time to wrap up this tour. I will be keeping Boy Wonder here, he has permission from his Aunt. See your friends to the bus then meet me in the lab kid, we’re getting pizza tonight.” With a final ruffle of Peter’s hair, Tony was heading back to the elevator.

“Okay, guys, I’ll guide you back to the bus.”  
\-----  
Years later, when Peter had graduated, and they finally had the press conference to announce him as heir to Stark Industries, the old class got together to watch. They had a fun party, the only distraction was Flash mumbling from the corner… all about how he was so much cooler than Parker, and why couldn’t he be the heir. Thankfully, everyone had learned to ignore him years ago and had a good time, especially when Peter showed up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, so much to those who commented on my other works and encouraged me to write this. I wasn't actually planning on a sequel to my Spider Business story but I had fun writing this. 
> 
> Thanks for the support, have a great day!


End file.
